


cooking with the knights

by Raging_Nerd



Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hanging Out, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: "I know what he needs more than you," you said sharply, and Kane's eyes narrowed. You took the spoon to stir the broth, adding some salt you found in the kitchen. "Mika is sick and needs actual food. I'm making him soup."Kane scowled, looking over at Shiro and Akai who were preparing the chicken for the broth. "Apologies, D-98, but why can't we just get the kitchens to prepare the broth for Mika. It's not like they're incapable."You nodded, grabbing a spoon from the side to get a taste. You hummed appreciatively. "It makes someone feel better if the food was made by friends. There's a special feeling you get when you know your friends care,” you told him tiredly, shaking the spoon at him, ignoring the way the water dripped onto your hands.“Now that, D-98, is the biggest load of bull I’ve heard all day,” Jaek remarked, smirking as Zakra chuckled quietly to himself.---or, author really loves luna's knights, and she was sick so she wrote a sickfic.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618597
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	cooking with the knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> All the characters (except Kylo) are Luna's! Go check out her Fixated work. It's like, totally epic.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

He did it again.

Kylo Ren has left you with his knights once more. It's not that you disliked the knights, it's just… Believe it or not, they were a bit rowdy. They varied in personality so much you couldn't use the same approach on all of them. Each man had their own way of being treated, and you were still figuring it out.

Which was the reason you and Kane were glaring at each other as you withheld the stirring spoon from him.

"I know what he needs more than you," you said sharply, and Kane's eyes narrowed. You took the spoon to stir the broth, adding some salt you found in the kitchen. "Mika is sick and needs actual food. I'm making him soup."

Kane scowled, looking over at Shiro and Akai who were preparing the chicken for the broth. "Apologies, D-98, but why can't we just get the kitchens to prepare the broth for Mika. It's not like they're incapable."

You nodded, grabbing a spoon from the side to get a taste. You hummed appreciatively. "It makes someone feel better if the food was made by friends. There's a special feeling you get when you know your friends care,” you told him tiredly, shaking the spoon at him, ignoring the way the water dripped onto your hands.

He rolled his eyes as Jaek snorted, shaking his head as he leaned onto the island. “Now _that,_ D-98, is the biggest load of bull I’ve heard all day,” he remarked, smirking as Zakra chuckled quietly to himself.

Placing a hand on your hip, you covered the lid again, putting the spoon down to pull your hair into a messy bun. “Now _that,_ Jaek, is the rudest thing you’ve said to me,” you replied, causing the knight to laugh. You turned to Zakra, eyes softening as you met his gentle gaze.

“Do you mind getting some more carrots, Zakra?” you asked, smiling as he brightened. “I didn’t get enough when I went to the kitchens this morning,” you said, and the taller man nodded, slipping out of the common area to head down to the lower levels.

You walked over to Shiro and Akai, raising your eyebrow at the meat they cut. “And this, gentlemen?” you said, glancing at Shiro questioningly.

“I don’t know why the fuck you trusted them with shredding the meat,” Jaek said dryly, and Kane nodded, crossing his arms as he looked over your shoulder at the mess they made. Kane grimaced, and you laughed, wiping a tear as you came to stand beside Akai.

“Lucky for you two, I’m only using this to flavour the broth. I don’t think Mika has the stomach for it right now,” you said, using a knife to scrape the shredded meat into a bowl you grabbed. 

All the knights (Jaek included) crowded around you as you poured the meat into the pot, thanking Kane as he stirred it as you did. Akai must have gotten a spoon from somewhere because it was in the soup and in his mouth seconds later.

The black haired boy brightened, eyes glistening as he stared at you. “It’s actually really good, what the fuck?” 

“No way,” Shiro said, shooting you a sorry glance as he, too, took a spoon for a taste. The blond elicited the same reaction, beaming as he looked down at you. “It’s delicious, D-98!”

You blushed, rubbing your neck. “Oh please, Zakra didn’t even come back with the carrots yet!”

At that moment, the knight popped back in, two carrots in hand, dirt on his slacks, and a smile on his face. Jaek groaned. “Here they are,” Zakra said gently, handing them over as he stood next to his brother. His smile only seemed to grow. “It smells amazing,” he said, and you tried to distract yourself from the compliments as you began throwing chopped carrots into the broth.

It didn’t take long, but a few minutes later found you all around the common area island, each with a small bowl of soup. You smacked Akai’s hand when he reached into the pot for seconds, relishing in the scowl he gave you. 

“Mika surely can’t eat all of that,” he whined, trying again but stopping when Kane glared at him.

“He can and he will,” you said confidently, smiling at the sight of the five grown men enjoying the meal you had made.

“I can’t eat all of what?” came a slurred voice, and you jumped at the sound of Mika’s voice. 

You wanted to give him the soup but suddenly remembered that he was quite dizzy the last time he tried to walk through the common room. Running over to him, you tried to pull him over to the couch, sighing in relief when he cooperated with you.

He landed on the couch with a soft “oof,” brown eyes glazed over as he threw a hand over his head.

Shiro snorted. “Mika, you look shittier than usual.”

The man groaned, giving his friend a tired thumbs up. He turned to look at you, and you felt pity for him from where you stood. All the knights groaned at the same time, and you found yourself looking at the group.

“No pity,” Zakra mumbled, and the men nodded.

“Not for that one, no,” Kane added, and they nodded again.

“Never for him,” Jaek hissed, and Akai snorted.

You rolled your eyes, looking back at Mika. “We made you soup if that’s what you’re thinking about,” you said, smiling at his hum as you walked over to the pot. You glared at the youngest knight but found yourself laughing when he pretended to avoid your knowing gaze.

“It’s a broth with carrots, chicken, and some other greens I picked up from the kitchens,” you told Mika, and the man grunted. “But I took out the chicken and carrots from your serving. They might be a bit too tough for you right now,” you warned, and Mika brightened when he took the bowl from you. 

The common room was suddenly silent as the brunette took his first sip, and you found your heart skipping beats as you waited for his opinion. 

And then all the knights were groaning, causing you to jump.

“It’s just soup, D-98,” Shiro said, and the men nodded.

“No need to get all worked up over it,” Jaek deadpanned, and they nodded again.

“It’s really good, though,” Mika said, and you grinned.

“I’m glad!” You said, struggling to fight the smile off your face. Activities were then resumed, and you found yourself pleased with Mika after he ate a second bowl. Shiro helped him back to bed under the watchful eye of Kane, and you cleaned the kitchen with Akai, Jaek, and Zakra.

And then you felt it. Felt _him._

“Kylo!” You exclaimed, whipping around as he came to stand in the doorway. He smiled at you, opening his arms as you practically threw yourself into him. Jaek groaned. Akai laughed. Zakra cooed.

“What’s that smell?” he muttered, following after you as you led him to the kitchen. 

“She made soup for Mika,” Shiro said, and Kylo looked at you. You shrugged, shuffling through the cupboard for a new bowl as you spooned a serving for the Supreme Leader.

Kylo took it gingerly, smelling it before he took a taste. The room was tense as he tried it, eyes on the Master of the Knights of Ren as he allowed the soup to really hit him.

And then he grinned.

“Impressive, Scholar,” he remarked, and you cheered, throwing your hand up as Akai bypassed you for another spoonful. 

You rolled your eyes but let him be, too tired to bother with the young man’s antics.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I had a DOUBLE sinus infection and was totally dead. And Mika was sick one time, so I took it upon myself to decide that his immune system is absolute shit, and I wrote this. It was self-indulgent, but I couldn't finish because I wasn't feeling well. But now it's done! Woooo!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Go check out Fixated! Go! Go! Go!!!! XD
> 
> Much love! Stay safe, my lovelies <3


End file.
